Love At First Sight
by livilaughsalot
Summary: Kensi, Deeks, Eric, and Nell are alone in OSP after hours. With Sam, Callen, and Hetty gone... need I say more? :  Kensi/Deeks and Eric/Nell. First story! Fun fun!:  Reviews would be absolutely amazing! Not an innapropriate story! Promise! 3


**Disclaimer: I realize that I am apparently required by law (I found that out the hard way, no, just kidding. That would be bad if I really did, though!) to put one of these, so here it goes. I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters, unfortunately. Otherwise I would be rich! My plot bunny (Bert) and plot piggie (Pinniped) think they do, but I keep telling them that they don't. They just won't listen! I also don't own the songs that I make reference to.**

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first story on FanFiction and this is the first story that I ever wrote with couples in it. Kinda a double whammy there! :) Please be nice and leave a review (it would mean so much to me!), but I would love either nice comments or criticism! Thank yall so much! This will be a two-chapter story! Thanks! I wrote this about a month or two ago, so the refrences to the episodes go back to midway through Season 3.**

**=======Part 1=======**

It had been a long day for the team. They had been trying to find a fugitive, and it turned out to be a wild goose chase that led them nowhere. The fugitive was within 20 miles of OSP the whole time. That did not go over well with Kensi, because she was having to listen to Deeks talk all day, which she didn't really mind. The only thing was that he said some things more than once because he said so much that he forgot what he said, causing him to repeat things. When they finally found the fugitive at 2 in the morning, Kensi punched him in the face because he was 'trying to assault a federal agent.' Now all of the team with the exception of Eric and Nell were in the bullpen and the suspect was in the boatshed with a bloody nose and a black eye, either groaning with pain or sleeping. Sam and Callen's paperwork was thankfully done, made very clear when they slammed their pens down on their desks. Kensi and Deeks still had a little bit of paperwork left to do.

"This was a looong case. I am tired. I think I'm gonna go. Night guys." Callen said wearily.

"Yea, I'm tired too. I think I'm gonna head home. Night." Sam said as he followed Callen out of the Mission, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone because Hetty had surprisingly left also.

Eric and Nell were up in OSP, typing away at their keyboards finding fugitives and what-not.

"Eric, I am really sorry about getting mad at you earlier about you wanting to know my IQ." Nell said sadly.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have pushed you if you didn't want me to know. Out of curiosity, if it won't bug you, why didn't you want me to know?" Eric replied.

"It's just, I really hate bragging and people usually think I'm bragging when I tell them." Nell stated.

"That's it? You don't not like me or anything?" Eric questioned.

"Why would I not like you?" Nell asked, baffled that he thought she didn't like him.

"Well, I thought that you were mad at me when I kept asking you what your IQ was." Eric said.

"Eric, I could never be mad at you." Nell said sweetly.

"Oh. Ok." Eric said as he blushed bright pink.

"Awwnn! You're blushing!" Nell cooed.

"No I'm not." Eric said a little too quickly.

"I think it's hot. Literally." Nell said, giggling.

"Oh, well in that case." Eric said, making a failed attempt to blush, but instead, ended up scrunching up his face and leaving white lines when he relaxed again.

"Haha! Are you trying to blush?" Nell barely got out without laughing too loudly.

"Maybe. Did it work?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Nell said.

With that, Nell leaned over and kissed Eric. That was all that mattered at the moment. The two of them. Alone. Kissing in OSP. Only the lights of the two computers and the NCIS symbol on the big screen. Even though you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face, they were still brighter than the sun. When they broke apart, Eric began to ask, "Uhh, d-d-do you wanna go grab a b-bite to eat? Oh. Wait. It's three in the morning."

"Well, if you want, I could make something?" Nell asked.

"That sounds great." Eric said smiling at Nell.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they shut off the computers and walked down the stairs and by the bullpen on their way out. By that time, they were holding hands and Nell was giggling uncontrollably.

"Bye Kensi! Bye Deeks!" Nell said cheerfully through giggles of the shiny lipgloss Eric had on his lips.

"Bye guys!" Eric said cheerfully too.

When they left, it was only Kensi and Deeks left in the whole building.

**=========Part 2==========**

"What was that about?" Deeks asked warily after Eric and Nell were out of the building.

As he leaned back in his chair extremely confused, he heard Kensi say something. He was still to baffled at the scene that just walked by them, so he asked Kensi to repeat what she said.

"You don't think..." Kensi said, confused too.

"They **kissed**?" Deeks said, more of a shocked statement than a question.

"I think they did." Kensi said.

"Huh." Deeks replied, puzzled.

They sat for a moment, trying to process what they had just seen.

"Well, I finished my paperwork." Kensi said.

"Lucky." Deeks replied sleepily.

"Here, let me help you." Kensi said. And with that, she was off to Sam's desk, which sat right next to Deeks'.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. You can go home." Deeks replied, feeling bad she came over here to help him with **his **paperwork.

"Deeks, we're partners. That's what partners do." Kensi said as she smiled a sweet smile at Deeks.

"If you're sure..." Deeks said.

"I'm sure. What do you have left to fill out?" Kensi asked.

"Just a few questions on the last page." Deeks replied.

"Hold on." Kensi said as she wandered back over to her desk to grab the last page of her paperwork to bring over to Deeks. "Here." She said, handing the paper to Deeks, smiling at him still.

"Thanks." He replied and took he paper graciously. "I feel like I am back in high school cheating off nerds."

"You think I'm a nerd?" Kensi asked, trying to sound hurt, but failing miserably.

"Yea, but one of those hot nerds." Deeks retorted, shooting her one of his signature smiles.

"What!" Kensi said through laughter.

"I don't know. I'm hungry." Deeks said.

"Haha! Ok, I guess I'm kinda hungry too." Kensi said. "C'mon. Let't go find something in the kitchen."

They managed to get out of their chairs and go to the little NCIS kitchen, only to find out one crucial thing.

"There is hardly any food here!" Kensi said grumpily.

"It's ok Kens. I hid some donuts from you this morning." Deeks said sheepishly.

"In any other case I would've killed you but now I think I won't." Kensi said as Deeks pulled out the two donuts from the cups cabinet.

They finished eating their donuts, but instead of going back to the bullpen, they stayed in the kitchen mainly because it wasn't as bright as the bullpen.

Kensi was half-sitting on the counter when Deeks stepped in front of her.

"Hey, thanks for staying here with me and not leaving me alone." Deeks said.

"Don't mention it. " Kensi said.

"But that's the thing. It means alot to me." Deeks said as he stepped closer, their faces only inches apart. "I have had other partners that wouldn't even get me a cup of coffee let alone help me with my paperwork at three in the morning."

Kensi leaned in a little closer too.

"Then I guess we have to stay partners." She said so quietly he could barely hear her.

"I guess so." Deeks whispered as he leaned in closer, closing the gap between them almost completely.

"So that means no more going undercover for LAPD and not telling your partner-" Kensi started to say.

"Deal." Deeks said.

"And no more helping suspects that might be illegal-" Kensi began to say.

"That was once with Eva. Wait. Do I detect some jealousy from the tough as nails Special Agent Kensi Blye?" Deeks asked jokingly.

"No." Kensi replied, trying to be modest.

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave her a quick call?" Deeks replied sarcastically.

Kensi froze not knowing what to say. Deeks obviously found this amusing because he let out a quick laugh, followed by his signature smile.

"Kensi, remember what I said, well, started to say, before you grabbed my wrist and dislocated my finger?" Deeks asked.

"I think so. You might need to tell me again though." She said quietly.

"You had me from hello." He said, finishing his statement. "And I mean every word."

"Really?" Kensi asked.

"Really." Deeks said as he moved his face millimeters away from Kensi's, pushing a few strands of hair out of Kensi's eyes.

That didn't last long though. Kensi got the picture and leaned up to kiss Deeks, who even though couldn't believe his luck, responded quickly.

His brain stopped and his heart took over as he moved one of his hands to her waist and the other hand to the back of her head. She placed her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. She noticed that he smelled like the ocean, something she could get used to. They had both, even though neither would admit it to the other, wished this moment would happen for The kiss was full of pent-up emotions and feelings for each other almost two years. And now it was finally happening. She moved her hands to grasp the lapels of his collar. The kiss was nothing like they imagined, it was even better. It started out as full-blown desire, kissing fervently. Then it turned into a slow, sweet, passionate kiss. All that mattered was them and the kiss. When the need for air arose, they broke apart unwillingly.

Deeks felt as if he was paralyzed. "They were wrong all along. Too good is true." He said breathlessly.

"I guess you're right." Kensi said before she pulled him back in for another lingering kiss, better than either of them could ever have imagined.

**Thank yall so much for reading! If you could leave a review of any kind that would make my day! :)**


End file.
